Je ferme les yeux
by Willelmnia
Summary: je suis nul en résumé mais c'est du 1x2


**Titre:** Je ferme les yeux

**Auteur:** Shini

**Série:** euh...je passe ? lol

**Genre:** song fic, POV, one shot, yaoi, UA

**Couple: **????

**Disclamers: **personne ne m'appartient, pas même la chanson

**Remarque:** c'est ma toute première song fic ! Les paroles de la chanson n'ont pas vraiment de sens avec le fic mais je voulais écrire un fic avec ses paroles alors voilà le résultat.

**Note : je poste cette fic mais je n'ai plus de béta pour le moment, donc désolé si il y a des fautes dans ma fic, je préfère prévenir, comme ça si vous ne voulez pas la lire à cause de ça et bien ne le faite pas ! Bonne lecture (pour celle ou celui qui osera lire ça)**

¤

_**Je ferme les yeux**_

_**¤**_

_Un Ange sombre croise la route d'un autre ange_

_Porté par le destin où vont ils allés ??_

_**Il ne suffit pas que l'on s'en sorte toi et moi, **_

_**  
Pour que s'efface ma Douleur, **_

_**  
Le Monde est si mal ici-bas **_

_**  
Je veux l'Amour Universel **_

Je t'ai aimé dés la première seconde où je t'ai vu. Je sais que je ne devrais pas t'aimer mais c'est plus fort que moi, je ne pensais pas que j'étais capable d'aimer, ainsi.

Je suis piéger ici, je ne peux pas te rejoindre même si je le pouvais ça ne servirai à rien, je le sais.

Comment pourrais tu aimé un être tel que moi ? C'est impossible

Ton Dieu ne l'acceptera jamais et le mien non plus et puis tu n'es pas n'importe qui, tu es son favori et personne ne peut t'approcher.

Les opposés sont ils dessiné à s'attiré ?

J'incarne la haine, la mort

Mon âme est si sombre

Je ne suis que tourment et désespoir.

Toi, tu es tout le contraire

Tu es l'amour, la pureté

Tu es si pur, si beau

Ton âme est si blanche

_**Le seul, le vrai, retrouver l'étincelle,**_

_**  
A genoux, je m'adresse au Matriciel **_

_**  
A genoux en Sang...**_

Pourquoi me suis trouvé au même endroit que toi ce jour là ? Était ce le destin ? Je n'y crois pas

Tu sais très bien qui je suis, je l'ai vu dans tes yeux à ce moment là, ton regard si froid

Je n'ai pas eu peur, je n'ai pas peur de toi mais j'ai peur de ce que j'éprouve pour toi. Comment suis je censé réagir ? Que dois je faire ? Je n'arrive pas à t'oublier

J'ai envie de te revoir

Mais où te trouvé ? Je ne peux pas t'approcher, cela m'est interdit

Je serai bannit si jamais j'osé et peut importe mon statut

Quiconque enfreint la loi est punit et je ne fais pas exception

_**Je ferme les Yeux **_

_**  
O, je ferme les Yeux, **_

_**  
Je sais qu il m'entend,**_

_**  
Je ferme les Yeux, **_

_**  
Oui je ferme les Yeux, **_

_**  
L'espoir me reprend...**_

Lorsque je ferme les yeux je revois ton visage. Tu es si beau, je ne pensé pas qu'un tel être que toi existé

Dis moi, comment aurai je pu te résisté ? Dis moi, parce que moi je ne sais pas.

Je ferme les, ton regard me hante

T'aimé me détruit petit à petit

Est cela que tu souhaité ?

Savais tu que je succomberai et que je deviendrai fou sans toi ?

Puis j'espérais ? Je ne crois pas

_**Mais Il ne s'agit pas de s'aimer plus fort toi et moi **_

_**  
O mon Amour, pardonne-moi **_

_**  
Je me sens si Mal ici-bas **_

**_  
_**Je t'aime si fort, si seulement tu savais. Avant rien n'avait d'importance, j'avais finit par me lassé de ma vie de démon c'est si ennuyant, ma seul occupation était d'allé sur terre, ça me permettait d'oublié pendant quelque instant qui je suis vraiment.

C'est d'ailleurs sur terre que je t'ai rencontré

Je ne sais pas ce que tu faisais là

Sûrement quelque de bien

Pas comme moi, moi qui ne suis que le mal

Pardonne moi d'éprouvé tout ça pour toi mais je ne peux faire autrement

J'ai si mal ici bas, dans ce monde de ténèbres ou je suis depuis si longtemps

_**Je tends les mains vers la Lumière **_

_**Pour que renaissent des Jardins d'Eden  
**_

_**A fleur de peau, j'implore l'Eternel  
**_

_**A genoux en Sang...  
**_

Tu es ma lumière, ce petit quelque chose qui m'empêche de plonger plus profondément dans les ténèbres où je suis enfermé

Je voudrai voir à quoi ressemble ton monde, savoir où tu vis

Apprendre à te ténèbres

Chaque jour je t'aime un peu plus fort

Cet amour grandi dans mon coeur

Et me fait de plus en plus mal

Je rêve chaque nuit de toi

De ta voix

De l'odeur de ta peau

Des sensations de tes mains sur mon corps

Je te veux tellement, ce désir est si fort, mais jamais il ne pourra être assouvit, pas avec toi. Tu es inaccessible et je le sais. Un ange ne peut aimé un être tel que moi...je ne suis que mort et toi tu préserve la vie.

**_Je ferme les Yeux _**

_**  
O, je ferme les Yeux, **_

_**  
Je sais qu il m'entend,**_

_**  
Je ferme les Yeux, **_

_**  
Oui je ferme les Yeux, **_

_**  
L'espoir me reprend...**_

Je suis terre, ça me rappel notre rencontre. Je pense encore à toi depuis ce jour, tu m'obsèdes. J'ai besoin de réfléchir, c'est pour ça que je suis venu, il faut que je trouve un moyen de t'oublier, ça ne peut plus durer comme ça.

Je marcher tranquillement, quand soudain je t'ai vu. Là, devant moi, est ce que je rêve ? Dis moi je tu n'es pas là et que je rêve.

Tu ne dis rien, te contentant de me fixer. Tu as le même regard que la dernière foi, toujours aussi froid. Tu pense peut être m'effrayé ? Mais je n'ai pas peur. Ton regard ne m'impressionne pas le moins du monde, je te regarde et je souris puis je m'apprête à partir.

- Que fais tu ici ? Me demande tu soudain.

Je me retourne et te regard surprit, tu viens de me parler.

Ta voix est belle, plus belle encore que dans mes rêves.

- Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? Je te réponds sur un ton un peu sec.

- Que viens faire Shinigami sur terre ?

- Rien, et toi ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas.

- Ah.

- Hn.

Tu n'es pas très causant mon ange, je ne pensais pas te rencontrer à nouveau en venant ici. Mais maintenant que j'ai entendu le son de ta voix ça va être plus difficile de t'oublier.

Il faut que je parte sinon je vais le regretter, je ne voudrais pas faire une erreur que je regretterai sûrement.

Je te regarde une dernière fois avant de te tourner le dos et de partir.

Je ne peux pas faire deux pas que tu m'attrape par le bras, m'empêchant de fuir, que me veux tu ?

- Attend, dis tu simplement.

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi es tu venu ici, que cherche tu ?

Ce que je cherche ? Je l'ai déjà trouvé, c'est toi, mon ange.

- Je ne cherche rien du tout. J'aime la terre et j'y viens souvent pour réfléchir ça me calme et me détend.

**_Je ferme les Yeux _**

_**  
O, je ferme les Yeux, **_

_**  
Je sais qu il m'entend,**_

_**  
Je ferme les Yeux, **_

_**  
Oui je ferme les Yeux, **_

_**  
L'espoir me reprend...**_

Tu ne réponds pas, tu semble surprit de ma réponse, je ferme les yeux et soupire.

Que croyais tu ? Que je voulais détruire ce monde ? Tu ne vois que le mal en moi et tu as bien raison car mon amour pourra bien te détruire. Tu dois penser que je ne mérite pas de vivre, qu'un être comme moi ne devrait même pas respiré l'air pur de cette terre, tu as sûrement raison mon Ange.

Je dégage vivement mon bras de ta prise, je n'ai pas envie de partir mais il faut, il le faut.

Je n'ai pas fait deux pas que je sens tes bras autour de mon torse, te collant contre mon dos. Tu me retiens, mais pourquoi ? Je sens ton corps contre le mien et je sens ta chaleur m'envahir, tes mains sur moi, j'ai du mal à resté calme et à ne pas perdre mon sang froid je...

- Gabriel..., je murmure.

- Shinigami...je...

Tu hésite, que veux tu me dire mon ange ?

- Ne pars pas.

Quoi ? Ai je bien entendu ?? Je ne suis pas sur du sens des mots que tu viens de prononcé.

- Reste...avec moi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que...je n'en peux plus.

Tu n'en peux plus de quoi ? Ta voix tremble un peu en disant cela, et tu semble triste, qu'est ce qui te met dans cet état ? Dis moi.

Tes mains me caresses et je sens ton souffle chaud sur ma nuque, cela me fait frissonné. Tes lèvres se poses doucement sur ma nuque et tu y déposes quelques baisers. Tu es un ange tu ne peux pas faire...

- Ga...Gabriel...

- Hmm ?

Ta main me caressé le ventre viens de toucher mon désir pour toi, la preuve de mon amour pour toi, tu le caresse doucement et je me trahis moi même lorsque je me met à réagir, tu le sens et je sens ton sourire sur ma nuque.

Non, il ne faut pas, j'essaie de me ressaisir malgré ma forte envie de toi. J'ouvre mes yeux embrumé de désir pour toi, je ne peux pas te laissé te salir comme ça, non je ne laisserai rien t'enlever ta pureté pas même moi.

- Arrête...fit je dans un souffle.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que...tu es... un Ange, tu ne dois pas...

- Depuis quand les démons on une conscience ?

Je ne réponds pas, tes caresses m'en empêchent et tu m'embrasses dans le cou, je me mords les lèvres pour ne pas gémir, il faut que je me reprenne.

Décidé à t'arrêté je retire tes mains de mon corps et je me détache de ton étreinte, tu ne semble pas apprécier mais je te repousse lorsque tu veux me reprendre dans tes bras.

- Justement, je suis un démon et pas n'importe lequel, comme tu n'es pas n'importe quel Ange.

- Et alors ? Qu'est ce que ça change ? Tu en as envie non ? Ton corps parle pour toi !

- Peut être mais je ne veux pas.

Tu ne comprends rien, je ne veux pas te salir mais comment te le dire ? Sans que tu comprennes mes sentiments pour toi ? Tu ne dois rien savoir je suis un démon et les démons n'éprouve pas ce sentiment d'amour, alors tu ne saura rien du tout.

- C'est vrai, j'oublié que les démons ne tombe pas amoureux.

Ton sourire est cruel lorsque tu dis ça, c'est vrai, je ne suis pas censé t'aimé.

- Les Anges non plus, je réponds.

- Je n'ai pas dit que je l'étais.

Tes mots me font mal, c'est vrai ce n'est sûrement qu'un désir que tu souhaite assouvir, pourquoi avec moi ? Je n'en sais rien. Mais quitte à en souffrir je ne te laisserai pas courir cette folie.

Je baisse la tête, je me sens si mal et la douleur ne me quitte pas, comment vais je faire pour t'oublier ? Ce sera impossible à présent, pas après ce qui viens de se passé. Je suis si faible pour un démon, je laisse mes sentiments prendre le dessus alors que je ne devrai pas, mais je t'aime tellement. Lorsque je relève la tête pour rencontrer à nouveau ton regard, une larme s'échappe. Je n'ai pas le temps de détourner les yeux que tu la vois, je me fige me demandant ce que tu vas pensé de moi.

Il faut que je parte maintenant, je ne veux surtout pas t'entendre te moquer de moi.

- Tu n'es qu'un lâche.

A tes mots je m'arrête, oui tu n'as pas tord, je fuis et je suis un lâche mais je ne peux faire autrement.

- Peut être.

Je te tourne une fois encore le dos et j'avance, loin d'ici, loin de toi. Cette fois on dira que tu ne me retiens pas, tant mieux il ne faut pas, nous ne devons pas, c'est comme ça.

J'ai du pensé trop vite puisque je tu m'appel, je ne me retourne pas et tu cours après moi, tu m'appel encore, tu es juste derrière moi, je m'arrête et attends.

Je ne dis rien et tu poses tes mains sur mes épaules, tes mains glisse le long de mes bras et se pose sur mes hanches, tes lèvres se rapprochent de mon oreille et tu me murmures quelques mots.

- Regarde moi.

Je me retourne et je te regarde dans les yeux, je ne dis rien parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire, ton visage se rapproche du mien, ton souffle se mélange au mien.

- Embrasse moi...

Tes bras entoure ma taille et me rapproche de toi comme ci c'était naturel mes bras vienne entouré ton cou et je pose mes lèvres tendrement sur les tiennes. Elles sont douce et pleine, tu me sers davantage contre toi, je me laisse dominé sans protesté, tant que c'est toi je peux tout accepté et je me plis volontiers sous ta volonté. Notre baiser se fait long, je ne pourrai jamais oublié le goût de tes lèvres mon amour, douce et sucrées elles ont aussi le goût du péché, je viens de te souillé malgré moi, malgré ce que je m'étais promis.

Nos lèvres se séparent et je reprends mon souffle. Je pose ma tête sur ton épaule et je tente de reprendre mes esprits.

- Allons dans un endroit plus tranquille.

- Pourquoi faire ? Je te demande.

- Pour faire...plus ample connaissance.

Je relève la tête et tu souris, j'aimerai te rendre ton sourire mais je n'y arrive pas.

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je t'aime et que je ne veux pas te...

Mince je viens de te le dire, tu as l'air très surprit et je te comprend.

- Tu m'aimes ?

Je ne réponds pas et baisse la tête, tu me la relèves aussitôt et tu me donnes un baiser.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Je n'ose y croire et je ferme les yeux, non tu ne peux pas m'aimé, ce n'est pas vrai ! Tout ça n'est qu'un mensonge tu...

- Tu mens.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je suis un démon ! Je m'écarte brusquement de toi, parce que mon âme est noire et que je suis laid ! Je suis un monstre celui qui amène la mort, la souffrance, la douleur, parce que je mens, je tue... pour tout ça, tu ne peux pas m'aimé moi. Parce que tu es l'opposé de ce qui je suis, l'être immonde que je suis et toi tu es si pur si beau, tu reflète la vie et la protége, pas comme moi. Alors ne mens pas en disant que tu m'aime parce que je sais que c'est faux.

Tu es choqué par tout ce que je viens de dire mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est la vérité, je ne suis rien d'autre que de la vernie pour toi, je ne mériterai même pas ton amour si vraiment tu m'aimé.

- Je connais la nature des démons mais je sais que tu n'es pas comme ça, comme tu l'as dit tout nous oppose oui mais je ne sais pas pourquoi depuis notre première rencontre je ne cesse de pensé à toi, comme toi je me disais que je ne devais pas mais c'est si fort et j'ai si mal...j'ai mal parce que je t'aime...

Tu laisses couler les larmes sur ton joli visage et je vois que tu souffres, tu ne m'as pas menti alors ? Tu m'aimes vraiment ??

Je m'approche de toi et te sers dans mes bras, je n'ai jamais voulut te voir pleurer, pas à cause de moi. Tu me rends mon étreinte et je relève ton visage, j'essuie tes larmes et je pose mes lèvres sur tes paupières.

- Ne pleure pas mon Ange.

- Crois moi quand je te dis que je t'aime et je ne pleurai plus.

- Je te crois.

- Prouve le moi.

Je t'interroge du regard et tu m'embrasses pour toute réponse, je comprends ce que tu veux mais j'hésite tout de même, est ce que tu te rends compte de nos actes ? Est ce que tu comprends ce que cela signifie pour nous deux ? Qu'on sera bannit à jamais, le sais tu ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir davantage qu'une main audacieuse reprend ses caresses là où elle les avait arrêté. Tu me dis à l'oreille que tu as envie de moi, que tu me veux tout de suite et que tu n'attendras pas. Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre car pour confirmer ton dire ta main presse mon désir et je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir de plaisir. Ca te fait sourire et tu m'embrasses encore. J'ai une folle envie de toi et je te le dis, je passe mes mains sur tes fesses pleine et ferme et les caresses avant de collé ton bassin contre le mien, c'est à ton tour de gémir, ta voix est rauque et sensuel et je ne résiste pas à l'envie de t'embrassé encore.

Puis on s'arrête, tu me prend la main et tu m'emmène dans ton monde à toi, enfin dans ton "chez toi" sur terre, car Dieu ta envoyé ici pour quelques temps et apparemment tu compte bien en profité avec moi. Je ne te le dirai pas mais j'ai peur, parce que après tu ne pourras plus retourner, là haut. Tu aura perdu ta pureté, ton innocence et cela Dieu ne pourra l'accepté, moi encore ça passe mais pour toi que se passera t'il ??

Une fois arrivé "chez toi" tu me regarde, je n'arrive pas à te rendre ton sourire et tu me demande ce qui ne va pas, je ne réponds pas mais tu insiste. Je t'embrasse pour te faire taire, et tu me sers contre toi, je n'ai pas de réponse aux questions que je me pose mais il est trop tard maintenant alors je me laisse allé contre toi.

¤

Je me réveille dans tes bras, j'ouvre les yeux et la lumière qui passe à travers la fenêtre me pique les yeux, je les frotte et me sers un peu plus contre toi.

- Hmmm.

Je te regarde, tu dors encore, tu es si beau, là endormit. Je t'embrasse du bout des lèvres.

- Mhmm...Laisse moi dormir shini...

- J'ai plus sommeil moi.

J'embrasse Gabriel sur le cou et il grogne encore, je continu de l'embrassé et je descend plus bas, je le sens s'agité mais il me repousse pas alors je continu.

- Shini... hmm...oui...

Tu me rends fou Gabriel et il semble que tu sois dans le même état que moi. Je t'aime et je ne veux plus me passé de toi, être sans toi, vivre sans toi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il adviendra de nous et je ne veux pas le savoir je préfère passé chaque jour avec toi sans me soucié de rien d'autre que de toi.

- Hmm...Oui...là, encore...

J'arrête ce que j'étais en train de faire, et il me fait comprendre qu'il veut que je continu, je m'arrête sur son visage et l'embrasse, il enserre ses jambes autour de ma taille.

- Tu m'as l'air insatiable, mon ange, lui murmurai je à l'oreille.

- C'est ta faute, tu m'as réveillé.

- Alors je te réveillerai comme ça à chaque fois.

- Hm, je veux bien.

- Gabriel ?

- Hm ?

- Tu ne me quitteras pas ?

- Jamais mon Ange.

Fin ??


End file.
